New Friends Somewhere
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: L never died first off(he went into hideing). Light is depressed thinking he did die. Misa thinks he needs a love life and puts Light on a dateing app(both of them are gay in this and only pretended to date). Light and Ryuzaki couple.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Light and L couple; Misa is dateing Sayu in this. Misa decides Light needs a boyfriend and installs a dateing app on his computer. In this the 2 had given up on useing their death notes. Ryuzaki wasn't killed either.

Chapter 1=New Online Friends

Light P.O.V

"You may like it. Give it a chance." she giggled. "Misa Misa found Sayu-chan didn't she?" I sighed. "You found her because I hooked the 2 of you up on a blind date." I said. "Anyways, just try it!" she said waving her hand away like I said nothing. So I typed a name for me and stuff.

Here was my profile and stuff.

Ex-God =Hi I am looking for a nice boyfriend who cares and wants a decent life. I'm a detective and help others find killers and stuff. If you are not that much of a extremeist, I am sorry. I had a lot happen to me in my past and picked up the wrong thing in highschool. Wasn't carefull. I also live in Japan.

I sighed. There wasn't much I COULD say. No one would want to date someone who used to be Kira. Well unless they were some crazed up Kira fanboy and no fucking way was I dateing a fanboy. I laughed at this.

-Weeks Later-

Light P.O.V

Several times, I got a fan boy. "WHAT THE HELL!" cried Near reading some of the mail. "This guy is crazy." I nodded. Then I got to one message that sounded sensable from a guy named "NamesMeanSomething". He seems reasonable.

NamesMeanSomething=I'm going to guess you used to be Kira. Don't worry. It's a used to be. I don't care for past crimes. Anyways, nice to meet you. So you're now a detective. That's great:)

"Someone sounds human" Near said. I nodded and typed back.

Ex-God=Yeah. I was offered a way to make things right and so took it. After awhile I began to enjoy helping others and trying to fix things. I don't know why but I kind of like what I do even if it's looking for others that have my powers who are misuseing it.

NamesMeanSomething=Well it's a thought but when you get stuck with something horrible sometimes you have to use it in a good way and not a horrible way. Just my idea on things.

Ex-God=Oh. Alright! Thanks:) You're a pretty good person to talk to.

"I like him. He seems like a nice person. Better than the fan boys." smiled Near. I chuckled at this. At a time I reveled in that fandom. "True." I answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Cutting and More Chatts

Light P.O.V

I was now chatting with him again. I had been cutting again and decided to open up more. He seemed like a good person. I smiled at this. I logged in and saw he was online. I self-harmed out of guilt and hurt for what I did to Ryuzaki. It hurt knowing that I got him killed. It hurt that I lost someone that I cared about.

Ex-God=Can I talk with you again? NamesMeanSomething= something wrong?You seem upset. Ex-God=I miss a friend. I got him killed and it was my fault he died. NamesMeanSomething=Oh. Well you got better and I am sure he is happy about that:) Ex-God=He was a detective that worked with me and I just got so afraid of dieing then. People who used what I did...well we end up in Mu, nothingness. We can't go to heaven or hell. NamesMeanSomething=Am also a detective. I did some studies about Kiras. I kind of figured. Ex-God=Oh. NamesMeanSomething=Look. I am sure your friend wasn't going to let you end up in Mu. I can guess how much you worried though and it's ok. Ex-God=Ok. NamesMeanSomething=So how much were you cutting this time?

I had told him that I was a self-harmer. It took a bit but I told him.

Ex-God=Only 3 cuts NamesMeanSomething=Try to tone down. Don't want you to bleed to death.

-Elsewhere;In London-

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I logged off and got ready for bed. I knew it was Light right when I knowticed it was a ex-Kira. I sighed worried sick for him. I was happy he was gay and single though. I may have a chance with him. He felt guilty and miserable over what happened to me. I smiled haveing forgiven him and just thought it was his death note's fault.

"Do I have to?" Rin asked. Rin was the 14 year old with Shinigami eyes that I was looking after. I had been doing cases with kiras here. "You killed your parents. What do you think? It's juvinile hall or helping out the wammy house." He scowled at me. I hate kids.

"And who the hell were you talking to, Lawliet? Your girlfriend?" he asked. Damn brat! "What did I say about useing your powers?" I said. "Honestly don't care. Your not my dad." he said. I sighed. This kid was hopeless. "Maaaatttt!" I called out. He came over. "Handle butt head here." I said. When they refused to litsen we had no choice but to take them to juvie.

"Alright. Come on Rin. We tried." Matt said. "And they don't allow you useing people's names here." he added. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Comeing Back To HQ

Light P.O.V

Ex-God=Ever read H.P Lovecraft's works or Anne Rice's books? They are amazing!

I was suggesting good books to him now. He lived in England at the moment but was going to move here soon. I was excited about that.

NamesMeanSomething=I have but you should also read some of Clive Barger's stuff along with Stephen Kings since you like those. Ex-God=Holy crap yes!

We went on and on about great books. Then Near knocked on the door. "Need your files Light." he said. I handed him the files. "You haven't gone on a date with this guy yet. He's like for you!" Near cried out.

"He lives in England at the moment." I said. "Oh." Near said. "I know a guy who lives in England. He is about to transfer here as a detective."

Ex-God=Apparently a detective from where you live is transfering to where I work. NamesMeanSomething=Yeah. That is me. Lol. Ex-God=Really!? NamesMeanSomething=Yup. Thought it would be cool to work with you. Ex-God=Oh. Cant wait to see you soon.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Light P.O.V

I entered HQ. No one really liked me any more due to my past as Kira. Well Matsuda was ok with me and so was Near but that was it. "Light the new guy is here." Near said. I felt nervous butterflies fly around my stomach but walked inside acting like everything was ok. I went into the kitchen and set the cake that I had baked the other day down. I keep trying to show everyone I am just a ex-con now by cooking pastries and stuff as an apology but so far only Matsuda, Near, Mello and Matt accepted this.

"Hi Light-kun!" Ryuzaki said entering the room. I paled seeing him. I thought he was...Then I fainted from shock and panic.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

Near bent down and examed him. "It must be shock. You must of surprised him Ryuzaki." he said. I helped wake him up and he watched me carefully. "Light Ryuzaki is back." Near said. "Sorry for scareing you like that." I said. "It's fine. So you're the new person." he responded making to stand up. "Wait. Don't try after falling down like that." I said. I cut us both 2 big slices of cake. "Here. The sugar might help you." I explained. He took it and took a bite. He was leaning against me while he ate. "I'll leave you 2 alone since he now seems ok." Near said.

"You did a great job on the cake." I said. "Arigato." he responded. "So I am going to guess you're the one I was messageing too."

"Yeah and you're going to be room mates with me again. Alright, Light-kun." I said. He nodded at this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Caught and Cooking a Meal

Light P.O.V

I was back online although I don't know why since I now knew it was Ryuzaki. I guess talking on here made it so I got to know him more so I talked on here more.

NamesMeanSomething=How's your family? Ex-God=They kicked me out. NamesMeanSomething=Sorry. Ex-God=Not your ,Mello and Near are really nice to me if it means anything. They lowered my punishment and found a nice judge even. NamesMeanSomething=Sounds like them. I really wanted to be the one to catch you though:(pouthing) Ex-God=Oh. Is that online misery in your voice(jokingly) NamesMeanSomething=Shut it! I can catch you on othe crap at least;) Ex-God=In your dreams

Suddenly arms wrapped around me. "See. Cauuuught you!" teased Ryuzaki. "That's fowl play! You used your phone! I'm on a computer!" I cried out as he held me in his arms. "Like I play fair with you Light." he laughed carrying me to our bedroom.

I turned bright red at this. It felt nice in his arms. "I miss this." I said as he gently held me. "Same here and I won't ever let go this time." he promised.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Light P.O.V

"So did you find someone?" Misa asked. I nodded. "Ryuzaki." I answered. "I thought he died." she said. "Nope. He was in England." I answered. "Well Misa Misa is happy for you. You 2 have to send me the wedding invites when you get married!" she cried out.

"We just started dateing Misa. We are not about to get married." I laughed. She smiled at me. "I know but I have seen how he looks at you...like you're his favorite cake ever!" That could NEVER happen after what I did. Misa sighed. Now both of us had shinigami eyes.

"Light, Ryuzaki has never been the type to hold grudges. He likes haveing friends more. I knowticed during our so-called dates when the 3 of us had cake together. He just isn't the hold a grudge type." she said. "You're lucky by the way that you still have Sayu for family even if the rest gave up." Misa and Sayu were like sisters to me.

I smiled. "I know. She's been sneaking visits to see me even though our parents don't allow it."

"She's a sweet girl. Part of why I love her, Light." Misa said. I smiled. "If anyone should marry it's you 2." I said, smileing. After awhile I headed home. Ryuzaki had fallen asleep working on his labtop. I sighed closeing everything down. Then I went to get started on Supper. "What are you makeing for dinner?" Ryuzaki asked. "Stuffed shells." I answered. I paused seeing him watch me.

"Thought we would have a pasta night." I suggested.

"Oh. Ok. It smells good, Light-kun." he said. I smiled at this. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=HQ Fights

Light P.O.V

I was working at HQ when I heard argueing in the other room and decided to go see what was going on. "AND WHAT IF HE TRIES TO POISON US WITH THE CAKE HE ALWAYS BRINGS?! NO ONE KNOWS WITH THAT MURDEROUS BITCH NOW? I SAY WE KILL HIM!" Mogi cried out. I felt my tears fall and ran out. I should of written my name to began with. I am not wanted here. Just hated and rejected.

Normal P.O.V(Normal P.O.V for a few times)

"Light already paid for his crime. Why punish him more?" Matsuda asked, raising an eyebrow. Mogi scoffed. "He deserves death if anything! I'll go and..." Mogi was punched in the face by none other than Ryuzaki. "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" he growled. Ryuzaki then got up to go after Light knowing how self-destructive Light could get. "Matsuda, I can trust you to keep everyone busy." he asked.

"Misa-chan and I will be on them like fire!" he said smirking. Ryuzaki nodded at this.

-With Light-

Light P.O.V

I couldn't. I would be leaving Lawliet and I loved him too much! I slammed the notebook shut and shoved it in my bag and started to head back. "How boreing and I was hopeing you would." sighed a man that looked like my boyfriend. "I would miss him too much." I said. He then smirked and slammed me into the wall and began feeling me up and pinch and grabbing my ass. "You wouldn't...if I made you too filthy for him. It would be perfect making you a filthy little monster for him." he laughed tearing my pants off and thrusting right into me. I closed my eyes pretending my rapist WAS Ryuzaki and not some look alike.

When he was done he left me broken and that was it. "He won't want you now. Not after this. You might as well write your name, Light." he laughed.

"DON'T LITSEN TO HIM!" came a shout and Ryuzaki ran over to me, glareing at his look alike. "Light I don't care about you once being Kira or if you were a rape victem! You're mine and no one elses! Got it!" he said, holding me close. I nodded as he held me. "Ryuzaki, Sorry for even considering it." I said. He smiled gently squeezing my hand. "Beyond! Touch him again and I will kill you!" he growled at the man. I shivered. I never heard Ryuzaki threaten anyone like that before. "Was curious on what you would do to someone you loved. The boy is gorgous by the way. Maybe I want him too." smirked Beyond gazing at me. I shivered at this. "I already love Ryuzaki." I said.

I said. We got back to HQ and I saw Mogi with a fist shaped bruise on his cheek. I looked at Ryuzaki. "He was asking for it." he said. I sighed and got a first aid kit and patched Mogi up.

"Why are you helping me...after?" he began. "We're a team. You may hate me but we are still a team." I said. "Sorry for what I said." he responded. "I forgive you." I replied.


End file.
